Beautiful (Spoof)
This is the spoof version of Beautiful. Credit to Brighty for the original plot of the story Beautiful, and the main plot points in this spoof :) <3 (well I got the main plot points from the story cccc:) SPOILER ALERT: This spoof contains spoilers to the story Beautiful, as it contains some plot lines from the story! Please read Brighty's story first. END SPOILERS ALERT By Firey. Enjoy! <3 (Note: There's a LOT of caps in this story c: Sign ups for a spoof on your story here!) "Are you sure you're okay?" "No, I'm just dying here, thanks." "But..." "You're so hopeless, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY." the blurb Midnightpaw felt unloved, so she hid herself away. Trying to be pretty, she wasted her life, hoping for someone to care about her. But with nobody on her side, Midnightpaw began to wither away, with nothing else left for her. With her past haunting her, and her future uncertain, the young she-cat felt unable to do anything right at all... Midnightpaw was the former rogue, who fell in love. Then she felt unloved, so she was sad. And with enemies and stuff, she ended up being popular. yayyyy. THE END. prologue Everyone was gone The last of the last But what was left Happened to be a blast! "MIDNIGHT YOU LEFT ME ALONE." "Please don't kill me, Coral." Midnight begged, "I don't even know where the heck you are..." She stared around her desperately, "CORAL WHERE ARE YOU?" "Oh no there's fire." Midnight stated, coughing and breathing, "Firefly, there's fire, are you going to save us or what." "MIDNIGHT HELP ME NOW." "Coral, do you expect me to walk through fire and get burned to death? Or would you rather I died anyways while standing in the middle of a fire?" Midnight cried out, "Coral I swear, I don't know where you are, and I don't want to die IN A FIRE." "Help... mee..." The cries were fainter and fainter, "Midnight? Help... me?" "NO OF COURSE NOT YOU WERE BEING IMPOLITE." Midnight finally pinpointed her sister's location, "But I'll help you cause you're my sister." She started to push, trying to reach her sister before it was too late. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT. WHY CAN'T YOU BE STUCK IN AN EASIER PLACE TO GET." She couldn't hear Coral anymore. Then she saw a gap, "Oh look, a hole!" She squeezed in and saw her sister's beautiful white pelt singed by the fire. "WHY WERE YOU SO BEAUTIFUL. NOW YOU'RE NOT BEAUTIFUL. THIS IS SHAMEFUL, CORAL." Then she noticed that Coral wasn't moving. "Oh, um, NU CORAL IS DEAD." "I failed, um, oops." Then Midnight coughed on the smoke. "BY THE STARS I'M STUCK HERE WITH MY ONCE BEAUTIFUL SISTER, WHO IS DEAD. Now I'm dying..." Then she fell asleep, the embers of the flame licking at her pelt. ~ Midnightpaw woke up, and she sighed heavily, "Maybe I should have yelled at her more, maybe then she would have came out." "Or left her there." "No, then she would haunt me." "WELL SHE'S STILL HAUNTING ME NOW." chapter one I'm so useless I'm still like a kit Whenever I think of my past I'm losing it bit by bit Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spoof